edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden World Builder Wiki
type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article About Eden This wiki is about Eden World Builder, a block-based building game for the iPod, iPad, and iPhone, where you can build amazing worlds and share them. This game was created by an Ari Ronen, and now by Kingly Software Inc, better known as Kingly Games. The app has become a very popular amongst iOS users, and since its release, has risen to the top 100 of the App Stores charts. Mzl.rrflprss.1024x1024-65.jpg|Eden - World Builder|link=Eden - World Builder|linktext=Learn more about the popular block building game. IMG_0997.png|Blocks|link=Blocks|linktext=View the entire list of Blocks and their features. Kingly.png|Kingly Games|link=Kingly Games|linktext=Learn more about the developer behind the game. Old_school!.png|Version History|link=Version History|linktext=View past updates, and information on upcoming ones. Rules and Regulations of EWBW Because of recent problems with certain users' behaviour, the admins have decided to create guidelines for users to obey. 0.) Affiliation with The EWB Developers As stated before, NO ONE on this Wiki is related to or affiliated with any developers of Eden - World Builder. We are a Wiki that provides information on the game itself, not progress made on updates or new features. Please refrain from posting rude or obnoxious comments asking when the next update is or giving us block suggestions. 1.) Spamming and Griefing Spamming is not tolerated on EWBW, and admins/sysops will give you a one day ban from the wiki if this rule is broken. Further griefing/spamming will result in a one month ban, and further disruptions will result in permanent blocking, unless an admin personally removes the ban. 2.) Editing Rules Edits should be necessary and not simply just a single word addition (unless it is needed). Pointless edits are seen as spam or griefing. You also can't make a pointless edit and then remove it, as this would be seen as point grinding. Another thing that is prohibited is marking an article under the 'Eden' Category, as everything in the wiki obviously pertains to Eden already and adding said article to and 'Eden' category is redundent. Also, making a comparison to Minecraft or Minecraft specific blocks and or objects is not encouraged. These edits will be removed unless seen as legitimate. You will be warned, then suspended, then banned. Unnecessary or spammy edits will get a short block, and if you repeat this violation the block time will be longer, which could end in a permanent block. 3.) Chat Guidelines :a.) Refrain from vulgar language in the chat. :b.) Do not spam the chat room (above). :c.) Do not disrespect staff in the chat. :d.) Do not insult, purposely offend, or put down other users in the chat(see more below). :e.) Caps are allowed, but please don't use them excessively. Refusing to obey will result in a 1 day ban via chat mod, bueraecrat, or admin. If any staff is abusing his/her rights, notify a bueraecrat immediately. 4.) Abuse of Messaging and Intimidation Any form of verbal abuse and intimidation will result in a warning. The first warning will be verbal, and the next two will be kicks. 3 warnings result in a 2 hour ban, followed by a 3 day ban if behaviour continues. After that, it is the staff's choice what punishment to give out. 5.) Posting Your World We encourage users to post a page on their world, but make sure your world page is acceptable. You have 2 weeks after you create the world to make the page look good. What you need is: *A list of features, where you write what things are in your world. (See X145's World, Village With Fort, and Retro) *About your world: what exactly is your world? Is it a city, a parkour, tell us all about it. *Tell us the current name of your world. Thank you for reading the rules and regulations. Disregarding these rules will result in the appropriate punishment. User of the Biweek A user is selected by the users of the wiki in a poll (below) every two weeks. Please put nominations on the talk page. You cannot be User of the Biweek twice in a row, although you can be User of the Biweek twice or more during your time on the Wiki. The winners are here. Who should be User of the Biweek for January 30 - Feburary 28? David Nolte Dblcut3 Bnm786 Timeman007 Djasiantech Astroaron Sillyputty Oscar1444 Rainbowunicornsniper ---- Recent Activity Last Update ' ' 1.7 January 19, 2012 Future Update ' ' 2.0 2013 Poll Which Terrain in the new Terrain Generator looks best? Tropical Island Alien World Desert Mountains Other Latest Blog Posts Featured Image Featured World Community Message Board Yeah good news the Trailer is finally done, I will upload the Trailer very Soon on my YouTube Channel . I written you again when it's finally online(It think/hope in the next days) The Trailer comes with German(maybe also france) subtitles. -David, January 30 Staff Note: Rollbacks are always chat moderators. Category:Browse